


What If There Was A Reason Nick Fury Had One Eye

by Arcaratus



Category: Marvel, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, I came up with this at 3am in the morning so don't judge, just for fun, not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one-shot about Nick Fury being the son of Nemesis, and what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If There Was A Reason Nick Fury Had One Eye

"O Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge and Retribution, please, show me my way." Nick Fury prayed to his mother, as he stood in what was once his room, after all that had happened. The War, the explosion, and his injured eye. For the first time in his life, Nick Fury was lost, and he prayed for his mother to show him the light. Once he was done, however, he was disheartened to see no godly sight, and he sighed, before going to get the forms to have his eye repaired in any way possible.

"Wait,"

 _Wow, do the gods have a good sense of timing,_ Nick Fury thought to himself as he whirled around to see someone that he had not seen since his birth - his mother.

"Yes, Mother?" Nick asked, as he knelt respectfully.

"Rise," Nemesis said airily, as she waved her hand.

Nick rose, and asked, "Any reason for this visit, or are you just here to have some tea?"

Nemesis chuckled, and asked her son, "Are you going to try for revenge against the ones who did it?"

"Should I?"

"How would I know? I'm not you, you know."

"But you're my mom, and aren't I supposed to get some kind of inheritance, birthright?"

"Yes, and do you know what it is?"

"The right to always get my revenge?"

"No, you have the right to give up something of worth, as retribution for a favor given to you by me."

Nick raised his remaining eyebrow, "Does that meant that I'll get some kind of wish, like the genie in Aladdin, except only once? Because if so, you can have my bad eye, it already doesn't work."

Nemesis laughed once more, yes, Nick Fury would be an excellent child of Nemesis. "I can tell you your future, and possibly of your death, but in exchange -"

"Yeah, I know, an eye for an eye. Your taking the bad one, right?"

Nemesis smiled, and nodded.

"Then have at it!"

"It will hurt, are you sure about it?" Nemesis asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah, pain is for losers."

Nemesis nodded, and waved her hand, and Fury gritted his teeth in pain, but otherwise said nothing else. Yes, Nick Fury would be an excellent child of hers. "If you seek revenge for the crimes against you, you shall die a painful and lonely death, many times, but you will soon grow into great power. You will hold the reigns to the world, governed by few, but one day, you will find yourself ridiculed, and a babysitter to children of greater power than you. All you can hope to do is ride the wave, and improve the cold world that you live in. Is that understood, my child?"

Incredulous, Nick Fury nodded, the fate Nemesis had predicted for him was astounding, to say the least.

"Good. And remember, although the quest for revenge is dangerous, and will end in your death, it is a natural part of you, do not fight it, and let the Fates do their job, if qutie poorly," And with those last parting words, Nemesis vanished into the night.

* * *

Later on, in his life, after Nick Fury had fulfilled most of the prophecy his mother had announced to him, all those years ago, he reflected upon her words, and he got ready for his meeting with the Avengers.

* * *

As he left the meeting, he was surprised on how her words had come to pass, and he mused, _I'm lucky that I knew what was coming, and Tony Stark is not going to be a happy camper, especially when he learns about my erstwhile guardian and mother._ Fury smiled evilly, already planning his revenge, as he prepared to save the world once more _._


End file.
